Modern electronics rely on clock signals that oscillate between a high and a low state. As integrated circuits have changed, multiple-phase clocks are transmitted in multiple lanes/channels and over varying distances. Supplying accurate and synchronized clocks to all circuits dependent upon the multiple-phase clocks increases the overall system complex. In some approaches, phase detectors are utilized in order to detect the phase difference between two signal inputs.